


Pack Mom Stiles

by ShadowWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie
Summary: Just an average pack Mom book. Gunna have lots of ships and surprises.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

Stiles POV

It all started the day my best friend was bitten. Even since then my life has been turned upside down l. That was six years ago and still my life is still upside down, but I love it that way. If none of it ever happened I wouldn't of met my amazing friends, my family, and I'm proud to be a part of the Hale-McCall pack. They used to be two different packs until, yours truly, go them to agree to join packs.

Our pack is very... unique. Regular packs are werewolves, not us, we have a few werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, some chimeras, a banshee and humans. Our lives are awesome and I couldn't see my life going any other way. Of course we've lost people along he way like, Allison Argent, Scott's first girlfriend and also werewolf hunter/ protector, Scott also lost his dad, FBI agent McCall, he died in a shooting. We've lost Boyd and Erica. Both bitten by Derek and both died protecting the people they love. We've lost a few more aswell . We have had lots of injuries but what's a few scratches or broken bones anyway.

Let me introduce you to everyone. First we have Scott McCall, the truth alpha and the guy who started it all. He is madly in love with Isaac Lahey and is a strong fighter. We he Isaac Lahey, before we met him he got abused by his dad. That was until he was bitten by der and his dad got killed by the kanima. He is in love with Scott and is like a brother to me.

We have my first crush and now best friend Lydia Martin. She is a banshee and is more powerful then you and I will ever know. Just remember that looks can be deceiving. We have her boyfriend Aiden. Aiden is Ethan's twin and they used to be bad alphas but after an accident meaning they almost died they lost their alpha status and joined us.

We have Ethan, Aidens twin who is gay ans with Jackson. Jackson used to be Lydia's boyfriend then after being turned he left for London. He came back with Ethan and we are happy to see them happy.

We have Malia, my first girlfriend who was a coyote for 8 Years until scott changed her back. Her only problem now is math. She managed to pass it but she still struggles. She is dating Kira. Kira is a kitsune or a Fox. She is a very cool person and very talented. She had to leave for a while to gain control of her inner fox but she's good now. Malia helps her.

We have liam, who scott bit. He is with Theo and Liam had IED (intermittent explosive disorder) but Theo helps him with that. Theo is a chimera, not 100% werewolf but genetically changed to be one. He changed for liam and they couldn't be happier.

Mason is Liam's best friend and is dating Corey. Mason is the only other human in the pack but we are always there to save the day. Corey is another chimera with chameleon like abilities. He is always a great addition to the pack and he rarely used his invisibility for pranks.

Last but not least we have Derek Hale, the hottest member of the pack and my perfect boyfriend. He is a sex goddess and is a natural born wolf. He works with Scott to lead the pack. Then there is me. The hyperactive spas. I am the only other human and Scott's brother. I am with Derek and I am always around. Even when I'm not needed.

So that's the pack, we may be a mess but we are friends, family. And a pack. We all love each other and will forever


	2. I'm His Mate?

You know what's weird? It's weird how Derek has been clingy these last couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but something is different and I want to know why he's acting different. Scott told me he had no clue considering that he and Isaac are inseparable anyway. It got to the point where Isaac got a job at the animal clinic so he and Scott could always be together. I mean I've done a lot of research about wolves and werewolves and I can't find anything that describes what's going on with Derek. I'm starting to actually get worried about him. He's never usually like this....

I mean he has his clingy moments but that's usually when it's just me and him alone. But now he's with me all the time and it's even got to a point where my dad is worried and has seen things that should never be shared between father and son. Derek has also got me wearing more of his clothes and the pack keep pointing out that I smell more and more like him everyday. No one else thinks that Derek is being weird but I know something is different and I will get to the bottom of it.

I'm actually starting to think that I might have to go and talk to Peter. I mean he knows the most about werewolves anyway. The guy was the only other born werewolf other than Derek and he always seems to have the answers we need. I preferred him dead but that didn't last long anyway and he was alive causing trouble again. But then again him being alive has came in handy a few times I guess. Yep it's decided I'm gunna go and see Peter, let's hope I live through it...

//time skip to after seeing Peter//

So that went better than expected. I only got four death threats and he actually told me something that I think is useful. He told me I must be Derek's mate. I have no idea what that means because I've never come across it in my research. Peter told me that mates are like soulmates, your one true pairing, the person you couldn't live without, the person you want to spend your life with.

I don't know what I think about it all, I mean I love Derek and want to spend my whole life with him, I just wish I knew how he felt but him being Derek, he won't say a thing about his feelings, not even in his Clingy stage he's going through. Yes I learned Mates go through stages and when they are complete things go back to normal.

Derek is only at stage one so far. That's the clingy stage, you only want to be around your mate and no one else can go near them. That gives an explanation of his growling every time I talk to someone else. Stage two is the marking stage, he will want to cover me in marks to show me off as his. I don't mind about that too much. Stage three is him providing for me, that means he will kill and bring it to me, i just need to warn my dad about that in case I find a dead animal on my doorstep. Stage four he will start to act more normal until the next full moon. Then we have stage five, the final stage, under the full moon he will want to complete the mating bond by doing 'it'. It wouldn't be out first time, but he will knot which could leave to me getting... pregnant. It only has a 25% chance because we wouldn't be mates until after the bond and we are both males. But it could still happen.

//time skip to next day//

I've spoken to derek and he confirmed that I am his mate. I've told him I know about what to expect and he looked happy that I knew what was going on. This is going to be fun, I hope. What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
